A Day in the Life of Kaolla Su
by Crimson B
Summary: A secret organization threatens Kaolla and all of Molmol, what would Keitaro do once he is also caught in the conflict?My first fanfic, pls r&r.Finished!
1. First Quarter

Hey every body!

This is my first fanfic. I know, it's crap, but I'll improve the other chapters to your reivews!

Pls read and reveiw, thx!

Oh, and by the way, I don't own Love Hina or any of it's charicters, pls don't sue me!

Chapter 1: First Quarter

"WAHHHHHHH!" screamed a fimiliar voice that woke Keitaro up.

_Has Su blown up another invention? _Keitaro wondered as he raced to the hyper-active blonde's room.

As Keitaro threw open the screen door, he saw that Motoko was already there, sword drawn and ready for anything. So was a man dressed in a black robe and wearing a white mask with a torn three eyed symbol on it.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" Motoko demanded.

_"Thisss dosen't concern you..." _the man wispered in a snake-like voice, while slowly advanceing on a wide-eyed, trembling Su.

Then, Keitaro did something unimaginably brave and, well, stupid.

"Don't you touch her!!" he yelled as he grabbed a large branch off the forest-like floor, charging the man with a strange fiery look in his eyes.

At this point, the yelling and comotion had caused all of Hina Sou to gather at the door way, including a slightly drunk Kitsune and an angry Haruka weilding a leathal looking rifle.

_"Fool..." _the masked man sneered as he drew a long dagger and flicked it deftly at the incoming Keitaro.

"Senpai!!" Shinobu screamed.

The dagger sliced through the branch like a hot knife through butter, while ripping a sizeable gash in Keitaro's shoulder.

"Auugghhhh!!!" Keitaro grimaced as he landed face-first next to Kaolla.

"You'll pay maggot!!" Motoko roared as the she swung her sword, a huge ki wave barraging towards the robed man.

_"Idiot..." _the man said almost lazily, waving the dagger in a sweeping movement, causing the ki wave to evaporate instantly.

"W-w-what!?" Motoko stutterd in disbelivement, "H-h-how?!"

_"The wills of the weak are like the raindrops upon the sea... They count for nothing..." _he drawled, turning to where Su is, or in this case **_was._**

For Su wasn't there, neither was Keitaro at that, all that was left was a small puddle of Keitaro's blood, and an open window, the quarter moon in the distance...

Keitaro panted as he ran with all his remaining energy from Hina Sou. It's probaly hard to run with a torn shoulder and the weight of a trembling Kaolla in his arms, but he diden't seem to notice.

In the distance, four to five gunshots sounded followed by an anguished cry of a man. _Whew... _Keitaro thought, _That was close..._

He glanced down at Su. _Looks like she still hasen't recoverd from all that _he thought as he noticed the frightined expression on her face.

"K-k-keitaro?"

"Yes Su?"

"C-c-can you take me to w-w-where the boats are?"

"Alright."

When Keitaro set Kaolla on the sand of the beach, he too, plopped backwards onto the soft sand and gasped for breath.

"T-t-thanks Keitaro." Kaolla whispered as she pressed a button in the front pocket of her school uniform.

Fwooshh!!!

The water in front of Su erupted as a giant Meca-Tama airplane appeared.

"Hurry, before h-he comes." Su said as she and Keitaro stepped in the Meca-Tama.

Destination? asked a compeuterized voice.

"MolMol"

Speed setting?

"High"

Manual or autopilot?

"Auto"

Settings complete.

Kaolla let out a long sigh as she sat down on the same bench as Keitaro.

The inside of the turtle-like aircraft , though large, had only one wide, grey bench in the middle and steel grey walls.

The engines roared.

"Kaolla?"

"Humm?"

"Why are we going to MolMol?"

"It'll be safer there."

"Who was that person?."

"I-I'm not sure."

"Oh..."

"But why did you take me along?"

"I-I'm afraid, and I need you to keep me compony..."

"Soo tired..." Su murmured as she rested against his good shoulder and hugged him.

_I've never noticed, but, she looks really cute in her sleep..._ thought Keitaro.

Then, the only things that could be heard were Kaolla's soft snores and the roar of the engines...

To Be Continued...


	2. Second Quarter

Thanks for the reviews guys!

I know how it feels to be waiting for a new chapter... uggg...

So, I went to work at this as soon as I could!

Sorry the first one was so short, I sorta ran out of ideas!

I promise this one will be longer!

Chapter 2: Second Quarter

The wind whistled ominously, as a robed man stumbled upon a path, the hem of his robes and left leg in bloody shreds.

An angry, familiar hiss issued from under the mask,_ "One day... you'll plead for mercy...pray for death... after the real target is dead..."_

A bolt of lightning flashed.

In the few moments of light, one could have seen red, bloodshot, and maniacal eyes searing from under the mask, the bloodlust almost pouring from them...

Death was in the air...

"Ohhh..." Kaolla groaned as she awoke. "So hungry..."

"What I would give for a banana..." She wiped the drool from the edge of her mouth at the thought of that.

"Keitaro!!" Su yelled as she smothered him with an arm, laughing hysterically, "Wakey, wakey! Time to get up!"

"Gahhhh!!!" Keitaro jumped in fright, falling to the floor.

As he fell, he also put all of his weight on the injured shoulder, thus resulting in a cry of pain.

"Ow!"

"You okay Keitaro?' inquired Su, the smile vanishing instantly from her face.

"Yeah, I'll live..."

"Want me to have a look at that? It seems pretty bad."

"Sure Su, thanks."

While Kaolla tended to his shoulder, Keitaro noticed how gentle and calm Su was, not like her usual hyper-active self.

Just as Kaolla finished the final touches to the bandage, Keitaro looked out the window.

What he saw at first was a bit confusing, there appeared to be a tiny speck racing to the meca-tama with great speed.

It was only after about two second that he noticed that it wasn't all that tiny...

Five seconds later... He noticed that it was the size of him, and looked like a-

"Oh cra-"

BLAM!!!!

Keitaro never got to finish his sentence, as a large missile pummelled the side of the meca-tama, completely destroying it.

"Target destroyed, ha ha." a man snickered from the inside of a jet as he surveyed the explosion.

Although，he didn't notice two small forms falling from the wreckage...

It seems that the residents of Hina Sou were very confused.

At first, it was chaos. Shinobu was crying, Naru was shouting, Motoko rubbed her temples in annoyance, Kitsune was slightly drunk and hiccupped nervously, while Haruka was puffing on

A stub of a cigarette, shouting, and still gripping her rifle.

"Quiet!!" Haruka shouted in an infuriated voice.

The room went silent.

Then, Haruka asked in an exasperated tone of voice, "Now, does anyone know where Keitaro and Kaolla might have gone?"

"Molmol" said Motoko simply. "Where else can a member of the royal Molmolian family be safer?"

" Good point." Haruka said. "Anymore ideas?"

More silence.

"Alright then. It's decided, we leave for Molmol, now."

…

When Keitaro woke, the first thing he thought of was the fall.

"YAHHH!!!"

Once he calmed down, Keitaro noticed his surroundings. He was currently in a jungle of sorts, with dense, lush vegetation every few centimetres. Keitaro found that his fall was broken by a large fern, several layers of bush, and heaps upon heaps of moss and vines.

_Whew, I'm alright... Wait, where's Su? _

Keitaro searched franticly through the thick shrubs. This earned him a few minor scratches on his hands. While he brushed away a tangle of vines, he saw Kaolla's limp form in a clearing.

She wasn't as lucky as Keitaro, the only thing that stopped her from breaking all the bones in her body where the clump of dirt she landed on, and the branches she hit on the way down, slowing her descent. There was a small trickle of blood leaking from her lips as her chest rose and fell to her faint breathing.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod." Keitaro said while rushing to Su, "Su! Say something! Are you alright?!"

"Ohhh..." Keitaro groaned as he picked up Kaolla in his arms, "Please don't die..."

"Don't worry... I-I won't " Su said in a faint voice, smiling her normal, sweet smile.

"COUGH, COUGH." Even whispering, to Kaolla, in her condition, was no easy task, as she coughed blood all over Keitaro's shirt.

"Kaolla!!" Keitaro shouted , scared at the sight of Kaolla this damaged, "Hold on, I'll get you out of here as fast as I can!"

Maybe, because Kaolla's life was on the line, or maybe life had just planned it this way, something miraculous happened. It appeared that all of Keitaro's energy was focused at his legs and feet, causing him to jump twenty feet into the air, land on a tree branch, and push off with such force, it propelled him to another branch about another twenty feet away. He repeated this process so rapidly it seemed that he was just a blur of color, hurtling towards the edge of the forest with frightening speed.

_Hang on Kaolla, please..._

It was a cheery day at the village market, as a little boy danced happily along the sidewalk, snacking at an apple. Then, all of a sudden a shape hurtled past him, causing the boy to fall on his behind in fright.

_Wowie! What was that??_

The streets themselves seem to part for Keitaro as he rampaged toward the hospital, with only one thought in his head, to save Kaolla.

To Be Continued...

Whoo!!! I'm done the second chapter. Sorry it was so short. Ive also got homework to do too ya know!

By the way, take a look at this: serch up the song "Witch Docter".

found some inspiration in that song above, (god knows why).

This is **NOT** an ad, it's just something to help all you writers out there to find inspiration.

If you read this, please also comment on the song!

Ooo eee, ahh ahh, ting tang, walla walla bing bang,

Ooo eee, ahh ahh, ting tang, walla bing bang...


	3. Third Quarter

I'm back again everyone!

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and opinions! (Though not many ;p)

Special thanks to my buddy Vilkath for the ideas!

Yup! That's right! _Special Thx!!_

And so, without further comments, I present,

Chapter 3: Third Quarter

The nurse passed the strange man sitting on the bench, holding his face in his hands.

_How did he get here? Who is he, and who was that girl he was carrying? He even tore the hinges of the front door just trying to get in here! _

_Please, please be alright, Su... _Keitaro thought as he waited outside the operation room tensely.

Keitaro bolted upright as the light to the right of the door went out.

"Relax sir, she is fine." The surgeon said to an anxious Keitaro. "However, she may not move too much in the next few weeks because of several broken bones and severe tissue damage."

"Can I see her?" Keitaro said in a hurry, completely disregarding the few sentences the surgeon had said seconds before.

"Yes, but you'll have to keep it down, her eardrums are slightly damaged."

"Alrightthankyoubye." Keitaro managed to say as he charged into the room.

"Su, are you alright?" Keitaro whispered, seeing Kaolla lying on a white hospital bed.

"Yes Keitaro, I'm fine, just in a bit of pain." Su whispered from under a breather, eyes half open.

Keitaro smiled.

"Keitaro? When I get better, can you carry me around doing the jumping thing again?"

"Of course Su, of course." Keitaro said gently as Su dropped off to sleep.

"Sir, the patient needs her rest, and we also have to get you checked up too." A nearby nurse said, "Come with me."

"Alright then."

The nurse led Keitaro down a hallway to another room. After Keitaro sat down on the stool, the nurse unwrapped the bandage that Su had put on and continued on to clean the wound with a stinging liquid while talking to him.

"You'll have to wait a week for your friend to recover. She used up her remaining energy to remain conscious on the way here."

"When could she be out, at the earliest?"

"The earliest? Well... about a week."

"That's good..."

"Meanwhile," the nurse continued, "You could visit the market or something for the time being."

"Sure, I'll do that."

Keitaro then wandered off to the village, looking for something to get his mind off Su. Speaking of Su...

Mumbling in her sleep, Kaolla dreamed on.

_A vision of Keitaro appeared in her head._

"_Get better Su, get better, then we can spend the rest of our time together."_

"_Come closer, so I can see you better."_

"_Closer, a bit more."Su slowly stepped towards Keitaro, until she rested her head upon his chest_

_He bent his neck slowly towards her. And kissed her forehead._

Su woke abruptly, sitting upright on her hospital bed. It was night time outside the window. Then, she sighed and wished that the dream had lasted longer. She liked these rare dreams back at Hina Sou and also fiddled on a device to record them to watch in the future. Yes, it was true that she secretly liked Keitaro. All this only lasted a while though, as she fell back into sleep...

It was night also outside the window of the plane Naru, Shinobu, Kitsune, Motoko, and Haruka were on. There isn't much to talk about here owing to the fact that everyone is asleep and snoring. So, back to Keitaro.

Keitaro strolled leisurely down the street, trying to get his mind off Su. But, it seems that he just can't. Instead, he went out to get Kaolla a get well present. The most obvious thing that Kaolla seemed to like was, well, umm... bananas.

Kaolla also gave him some Molmolian currency as a gift before, he never thought that it was going to come in handy. Since they are at a small village in Molmol, he used it to buy a fruit basket with only bananas in it and a tin of banana flavoured gummies.

Keitaro rented a room in the hotel nearest to the hospital and brought the presents to Kaolla's room in the hospital. Keitaro set the present down on the bedside table and smiled at the sight of Kaolla in her sleep.

"Sweet dreams Su, get better soon."

To Be Continued...

Pls review, PLS!!!!!!

Again, very, very, very sorry that it was short.

Hope you'll give me more ideas Vilkath!

That's all I have to say.

Later days.


	4. Full Moon

Hey guys, we meet again...

For those of you who think that this chapter is the last, (come on, all the "quarters of the moon" stuff...) you are wrong...

HeeHee... :P

Full Moon

A week has passed...

Keitatro left the hospital pushing Su in a wheelchair. Although Su still can't move that well, she had recovered from the injuries enough to move everything from the waist up. In her hands she held the tin of candy Keitaro gave him. (The bananas were already in her stomach)

"It's so good to be out again!!!" Kaolla shouted gleefully, " Weeeee!!!!"

Keitaro smiled at Su. _Sigh__… Even after all that, she still acts like a little kid… well… I guess that's Su for ya…_

"Were are we going Kei??" After her ordeal, Su had adopted a new nickname for Keitaro.

"Everywhere! Were going to check out the whole place! Then some where that you'll like a lot! I promise."

"Alright!! Woohoo!!!"

Firstly, Keitaro took Su to a restaurant. When they were seated, which took some time for Keitaro to carry Kaolla onto the chair from her wheelchair, Keitaro asked, "What would you like Su?" Keitaro regretted these words as Kaolla promptly ordered everything on the menu.

They left the restaurant as a very broke Keitaro pushing a very happy and full Kaolla. After this they went for a walk in the park. (Sadly, Keitaro had no more money, so this was the only thing he could do)

"Su…"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… does your family know about you being here?"

"Umm… probably not…"

"When do you plan on telling to them?"

At these words, Su was disappointed. She had planned on spending more time with Keitaro, but, she wase'nt safe here if someone knew she was a princess… People would do anything for the kind of money you could get by kidnapping a her and as a ransom…

"How about after today at least?"

"Sure."

Keitaro walked Kaolla to the town boundaries, which wasn't far, then into a clearing in the jungle. In the clearing was a huge waterfall, flanked by two smaller ones. The falls fell into a small pool of water and flowed to a stream.

"Huh?" Even though this was a beautiful place, Su was confused.

"Just wait, Su" Keitaro said reassuringly. "You'll see."

They waited until night, eating gummies and looking at the stars.

"Kei, this is a wonderful place. Thanks for bringing me here." Then Kaolla hugged him, or his middle, for that was the only place she could reach at her current height.

At that very moment, something miraculous happened, the huge, red moon appeared from behind a cloud, its energy causing Kaolla to change immediately. But this didn't end here, because the strong glow of the moon also reflected off every droplet of water in the falls, and the pool, even the river magnifying the power to a billion, possibly even more, times the power of the original glow.

Kaolla gasped as the magical energy flowed through her body, lifting her off the wheelchair, and making every cell in her glow beautifully.

"_Wow… That's the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen…_ Keitaro had guessed that the waterfall would intensity the moon's power, but not at this rate.

Su floated in mid-air for about five minutes, until the moon hid behind a cloud. Then she dropped lightly on the floor, in her adult form. Kaolla walked towards Keitaro, completely healed, saying, "Thank you Kei, I've waited a long time for this moment…"

Their conversation did not last, when the moon showed itself again, the power once again flowing into Su. But this time, it seems that the energy was too overwhelming. A shockwave scythed out of Kaolla's body, and ripped through the entire jungle. Su only had time to utter a small scream before she fainted.

Keitaro was thrown back from the shockwave and was thrown back into a tree, knocking him out…

Meanwhile, in the royal palace of Molmol, in the dining hall, when King Su was finishing his meal, he stopped. A surge of energy passed through everyone. It was completely silent. Then he put down his fork slowly. "It has begun… We must prepare…" There was a grim look on his face…

To Be Continued…

How's that??

Pls review!!!!

And, just a note, if you have added me or this story to your favs say that in your review!

I'm having a competition of sorts with another guy…

Last thing, I've got the story covered, Vilkath, thx…

**Story continued in "Silent Shadows" **


End file.
